Waiting Game
by Duana
Summary: The important thing to remember with House was that; understanding is not vital for survival. With most other things in life, the opposite was true but this was House. Sometimes it's simply better to wait out the storm and try to understand later. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, mores the pity.

**Warnings: **Mature sexual situations – if you're not of legal age for your area, please don't read.

**Pairing: **House/Wilson

**Summary: **The important thing to remember with House was that; understanding is not vital for survival. With most other things in life, the opposite was true but this was House. Sometimes it's simply better to wait out the storm and try to understand where it came from after.

**AN:** Okay, this is my first completed House story, I still can't quite believe I'm breaking into another area of fanfic but... Anyway, I started writing this just after one this morning and didn't stop until half four when I couldn't think how to end it. I've just finished it and not even had chance to proof read let alone find a beta. So, if you see so many mistakes it's impossible to read – please let me know, otherwise I'll be going through it in a few days.

Oh, and it's a two part semi-plot little piece. Enjoy x

**Waiting Game by Duana**

**Chapter One**

James Wilson stepped quickly out of the elevator. He wasn't having a good day and it wasn't planned to get much better.

He had been woken up early by the sound of House singing at the top of his lungs while in Wilson's bath... again. House had left the milk in the refrigerator door... again. Then House had insisted on riding that death trap of an accident waiting to happen which he called a motorcycle instead of letting Wilson drive hi in the nice, safe, warm car. Said car had then become stuck in traffic... while House drove between the stationary cars waving merrily.

He had arrived at PPTH to find a ridiculously sized puddle outside his door, making him have to clime across the seats and exit from the passenger side. He had no intention of ruining a perfectly good pair of shoes. He had lost a patient that morning, Silvia Westbrook. She was 83 with aggressive Small Cell Lung Cancer with spontaneous bouts of remission and had been terminal for 11 years, she had surprised everyone with how long she had clung to life for.

Wilson had only just finished with the paperwork involved in a patients death, perfectly timed for his lawyer to call about a meeting with Julie and her lawyer. Neither he nor his lawyer knew what Julie could possibly want, they had been divorced for 4 years.

"James!" a voice Wilson distractedly recognised as Cuddy's called to him.

He turned and smiled vaguely, trying to be polite even as he found himself unable to care or pay attention to what the hospital Dean wanted.

"I needed to talk to you about the Fund Raiser tonight. There have been a few changes and I could really use your help-" Wilson tuned out completely as Cuddy continued to talk.

He had forgotten all about the Fund Raiser, he had promised to attend a few months ago. He must have forgotten to mention it to his assistant. Which meant that not only did he have a meeting with Julie to survive but three appointments – one with a 6 year old girl about to have her first course of Chemotherapy – Charles Rhys was expected to pass away at some point that day and he had to go to the Fund Raiser.

All he wanted was for the day to be over so he could go to bed and start again tomorrow. He'd already had enough of the day and it was only lunch.

"-so you'll do it? I owe you for this." Cuddy smiled and touched his shoulder before turning and walking away, leaving Wilson wondering what he had just agreed to.

Wilson sighed in relief as he sank into the chair with a glass of champagne, careful not to wrinkle his tux.

He still had no idea what Julie had really wanted. She had handed over a pile of forms to be filled out but nothing that couldn't have been easily handled without the meeting and lawyers. She had apologised to him again for cheating on him, which he had accepted gracefully – despite the small part of him which was still surprised to have had his own game turned on him for the first time.

He had signed the forms and returned to the hospital with time to grab a cup of coffee before making his rounds. He had stayed with Charles after noting his rapidly declining stats and the lack of family. Charles had weakly cracked a few jokes and Wilson had dutifully laughed and kept up a light conversation until his patient had grown to weak to talk. Charles' sister had arrived just in time to catch his last few minutes and Wilson had quietly left the room.

He returned to his office to find his in-box several inches fuller and a dozen urgent e-mails he needed to reply to, on top of Charles' paperwork and the files of his next three patients. His appointments seemed to take longer than usual and he barely noticed what he was reading and writing most the time.

House had only burst in once – which had to be a record – to make some enigmatic comment about how he intended on using all of the offered services of something he was apparently going to buy. Wilson hadn't understood a word of it, which was nothing new. He didn't have a clue what House was up to more often than not, experience had taught him it was generally best to just wait whatever it was out and then pick up the pieces. House usually made sense eventually, generally in a convoluted and entirely too rational manner but...

Returning to the apartment to change hadn't helped his general annoyance with the day. The maid hadn't been that day which meant there were still wet towels all in his bathroom, House had left toast crumbs all over the sofa and scattered random items of clothing around as he himself must have changed for the Fund Raiser.

It was nice, though, to sit down with a glass of champagne. He had found a quieter, empty corner to hide away in. He had already been around and greeted everyone he needed to, he could hide away for at least 20 minutes before anyone would start to question where he was.

"Nervous, Jimmy?" a lightly mocking voice asked.

Wilson sighed, he just wasn't allowed 5 minutes to himself.

"Of course not." Wilson huffed with male bravado, before frowning. "Why would I be nervous?"

"I'm impressed. I was surprised you even agreed." House said with a smirk. "Perhaps you're not so straight laced after all. But then, I already knew that."

"I still don't understand what you think I would be nervous about." Wilson pointed out, hoping House might actually tell him.

"You're either seriously confident which means you must have a backer you're sure of and happy about... or you seriously have no idea what I'm on about." House announced looking genuinely surprised as he surmised his latter conclusion was correct.

"You're right. I have no idea. Now will you please just tell me?" Wilson sighed, looking up hopefully.

"Not a chance, Jimmy." House positively grinned. "This is way to much fun."

With that, House turned and walked off, leaving Wilson staring at his back and dreading whatever it was that made House look _that_ happy. He stayed hidden away in the quiet corner for nearly half an hour before he was discovered and dragged back into the throng.

"If I could have your attention please." Cuddy's voice called over the microphone at the podium at the end of the room.

Everybody quickly found their seats and fell quiet.

"As you all know, Paediatrics are hoping to enlarge their range of Special Requirements Activities. In light of this, an auction has been proposed. One member of each department has volunteered to be auctioned for one night of your person pleasure – within the bounds of the law and each 'slaves' list of restrictions."

Wilson could feel his eyes slowly closing in despair as he listened. He already knew what was going to happen. Cuddy was going to call his name. That was what he had unknowingly agreed to and what House had been referring to. Oh shit. He must have signed the consent form as he went through his in-box and not noticed what it had been for. It was an easy mistake, he signed a dozen consent forms a day for one thing or another. This seemed like an over the top kind of punishment for such a small error, though.

He rubbed wearily at his eyes, before looking up and plastering his usual smile in place. House's gazed burned into his back, making him turn and smile sarcastically, only for House to smirk at him and raise an eyebrow.

Everything blurred together for a while as he listened to Cuddy list names, ages, interests, hobbies and restrictions before leading the auction as he waited. It was the longest wait of his life but he would have waited for as long as it took to get out of doing it. It was apparently for the kids which meant he couldn't not do it but he honestly didn't know if he could.

Did he even have a list of restrictions? What would he have to do? Would he be forced to clean or perform sexual favours? Could the other person hurt him? Would they? These were all supposed to be good, caring people. Surely he'd be fine?

"Our last lot of the evening, Dr. Wilson..." Cuddy announce.

Wilson barely managed not to bolt as he stood up. It took a supreme effort of will to force himself forward and up onto the small stage. He tried to smile as convincingly as possible as he leaned closer to Cuddy and whispered.

"You really owe me for this."

"I know." she smiled as he stood straight again. "Thank you."

Wilson tried to ignore Cuddy's speech, listening to the spiel made him feel a little too much like cattle at the market. Her last words caught his attention though.

"Since Dr Wilson has kindly offered absolutely no restrictions, we'll start the bidding at $50,000."

Wilson felt himself blanch as Cuddy announce his complete and utter lack of restrictions. Everyone else had at least a few restrictions. He hadn't thought his situation could get much worse, he was revising that statement.

He watched as the bidding grew higher, feel a strange kind of pride in how much someone was willing to pay for him. He had already doubled all of the other lots. He was surprised to see House hadn't bid once, from his comments only an hour ago Wilson had thought he intended to bid. Instead, he was stood against a side wall of the room and was silently watching everyone around him.

Not for the first time, Wilson found himself wondering what exactly happened inside his friend's head. He was sure House couldn't afford to buy him now though, the older man was going to pout over this for weeks.

His eyes nervously darted around the room, finding the three remaining people in a bidding war over him. One dropped out with a disappointed shake of her head only a few seconds before an older lady dropped out also. The remaining bidder grinned as Cuddy called out.

"Going... going..."

The man was young, late twenties. Short chocolate brown hair and an exquisitely cut suit. Wilson recognised him, he had applied to Wilson for a job last week. Wilson smiled faintly in relief, he already knew how his night of 'slavery' as going to go now. This man had already offered him out to dinner once – trying only to get himself a job, not whatever House might insinuate – and would most likely use this as an excuse to pin him down – not literally, figuratively.

Wilson gaped as he saw House suddenly lifting his bidding card.

"$3-$300,000 to Dr House." Cuddy stuttered slightly, obviously surprised at House' gesture.

Wilson could understand, he was gob smacked himself. He didn't even think House had that kind of money, hookers and Mayfield had been expensive – not to mention the pay cut he had taken to keep the fellows he wanted.

He guessed he should have realised, though. It would explain quite a few things, like how easily he had given up his job at PPTH. How easily he broke the rules without any concern for the consequences. How House had been able to bail out a complete stranger.

It was only a small part of the puzzle that was Greg House but it was a piece he had been missing until then.

It took a few seconds to realise that the young man who had been bidding had dropped out, leaving House smirking in a worrying way, Cuddy and House's team staring and Wilson wondering just what kind of hell he had let himself in for.

Perhaps he might be wrong. Perhaps House was just being a kind friend, saving his best friend from spending an entire night with a stranger. Yeah, and perhaps a hole really would open up in the ground and swallow him. It was just as likely.

Wilson refilled his glass of punch with a dejected sigh. To say he was more than a little unnerved by House was an understatement. Since that smirk, Wilson hadn't seen him once.

In reaction, Wilson had had a bit too much to drink.

It was a shame it was nearly the end. He would have to leave soon... with House. For whatever House had planned. No doubt something horribly humiliating and quite possibly dangerous. It was shame because then he would have to stop drinking, which meant there was no chance of escape via unconsciousness.

Then again... there were a couple of bottles of whiskey at the apartment.

It seemed like he only blinked before House was stood behind him, directing him to his feet and to the door. He considered trying to run away, with his friend's bum leg, he would easily win. But then House met his gaze and the almost soft mockery he reserved solely for Wilson was there, with the amused spark of challenge.

With a small shrug Wilson calmly walked out the door and to the car, House following half a step behind. He never had been able to resist a challenge from House, no matter how bad the idea was.

He frowned as House pulled his keys out of his pocket but didn't bother asking how he had got them. He had obviously picked his pocket at some point in the night. Neither did he bother complaining about House driving, he was suspiciously sober – a rare sight after an evening with a free bar.

The drive home was accompanied by a companionable – if suspicious – silence. House unlocked the doors and guided Wilson through before locking them behind him. Wilson stepped automatically through and into the kitchen/ living area.

House watched him silently as he shed his jacket and shoes, hanging his cane over the back of the sofa. Wilson poured two glasses of whiskey and put one on the side for House as he took a large sip of his own. He didn't have a clue what House was planning but he could tell it wouldn't be long in coming.

House stepped up beside him on the opposite side to his glass and reached around him to pick it up, stepping closer as he did. Wilson could feel the heat radiating off House's chest through his shirt and Wilson's own onto his arm.

House took a drink fro the glass before reaching around Wilson once more to put it back down, using the motion of his body to press his chest against Wilson and turn him face to face. Wilson lost his balance, not having expected the movement and caught his hands flat on House's chest. He gasped in surprise and looked up, just in time to catch House's lips on his own.

**Tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, mores the pity.

**Warnings: **Mature sexual situations – if you're not of legal age for your area, please don't read.

**Pairing: **House/Wilson

**Summary: **The important thing to remember with House was that; understanding is not vital for survival. With most other things in life, the opposite was true but this was House. Sometimes it's simply better to wait out the storm and try to understand where it came from after.

**AN:** I am so, so, so sorry if anyone has been waiting for the second half of this! My christmas and new year were... unfortunately eventful and with all the chaos I completely forgot all about posting the other bit (which I had planned to post just a couple of days after the first).

Well, I hope you enjoy it - despite the delay. Oh, and Happy New Year!

**Waiting Game by Duana**

**Chapter Two**

Everything blurred for a moment as shock caught him up. He honestly hadn't expected this. He guessed he should have, House was forever doing the most unexpected things. All he could do for a moment was remind himself that House's insane plans usually worked out... in the end.

Time caught back up with him and he had a split second to decide whether to push House away or kiss back.

The choice was taken out of his hand though, as House suddenly shifted his hips slightly and rubbed against his pelvis. Wilson realised he was fully erect at the same moment he moaned and House slipped his tongue into his mouth. All higher brain function left him as House started up a gentle thrusting motion which was quickly getting harder and faster.

He kissed back tentatively at first, only barely aware of the differences between kissing House and his usual female paramours. He quickly forgot about it though as House's fingers tweaked his nipples gently through the material of his shirt before moving to deftly unbutton it. He could feel House's fingers inside his shirt playing with the fine hair on his chest with each drop down.

House broke the kiss to lower his mouth to Wilson's neck, nipping and kissing gently down and back up. He groaned as House's teeth latched harshly onto his ear lobe, finally remembering that he had hands too and his partner was still wearing his own shirt.

House's head dipped lower to bite a nipple as his fingers flicked the last shirt button open and just as quickly moved onto the buttons and zip. House pushed Wilson's shirt off, running his hands down the muscles of Wilson's back and shuddered as Wilson nipped at his earlobe.

Wilson couldn't stifle his gasp as House suddenly pushed both his trousers and boxers down around his ankles and spun him around. He caught himself on the island as House put a restraining arm across his back – silently telling him to stay bent over.

Wilson let himself lie motionless, just waiting for what House would decide to do.

It was obvious what House wanted to get out of the night. Sex. Sex with House – or any other male for that matter – wasn't something he had ever considered before. Before that moment, he probably would have refused – if he had the choice that was, although he probably did. That was possibly one of the few reasons he wasn't freaking out over this, no matter how much of a bastard House was to him, he could trust him with something like this. If he said no and actually meant it – House would stop.

And he didn't feel like saying 'stop'. This actually felt... pretty good. At least as good as with a woman but... different. Maybe it was just different because the roles were reversed here for him. He was used to being the more dominant partner in bed, here he was definitely in the more submissive position. Not that he was currently complaining.

Wilson shifted his weight helpfully as House knelt behind him and took his shoes and trousers on, strangely leaving his socks on.

As House's hands slid up his calves, thumbs stroking the backs of his knees, nails scraping softly up his inner thighs and his hands moved to rest on his buttocks, fingers massaging – Wilson decided he was over thinking it. The best thing to do with House when you were unsure was always the same.

Wait and see what happened, then pick up the pieces.

The best thing to do was to go along with whatever House decided. If nothing else he was promised some outstanding sex. Stacy had boasted more than once about House's prowess in bed.

All thought flew out of his head though, as House unexpectedly pulled his cheeks apart and ran his tongue down the crack. He could hear himself babbling some nonsense but was barely conscious of it. The world shrunk to the feeling of that mouth, with it's probing tongue and teeth that nipped in just the right place.

Despite everything else he was feeling, Wilson still felt ridiculously self conscious. He was completely naked while House was fully dressed and he was bent over the kitchen island in the middle of their apartment, with all the lights on and House on his knees behind him.

He groaned and pushed back unthinkingly, it felt so good and his mental image of what he must look like was more erotic than he would have previously guessed. For a moment he thought House was punishing him for it as he pulled away but his finger was there almost instantly, pushing straight in without pause.

Wilson froze and groaned as he felt the finger slid in. It felt... like the most peculiar thing in the world, though it didn't hurt as he had worried it might – in the few brief seconds he had let himself think about it. As House pulled out and thrust back in Wilson almost bolted, only the firm mental reminder that 'House would stop' prevented him.

There were lots of homosexual males, Wilson tried to rationalise, there must be a reason they like this.

He forced himself to relax, focusing on House's free hand – stroking along his spine, his mouth kissing and nipping at his thighs. The feeling of his balls being taken inside House's hot, wet mouth was delicious. Wilson quickly forgot about the finger as House's tongue played with the balls in his mouth.

He squirmed slightly as he got used to the sensation and tried pushing back against the finger inside him. House seemed to take this as a signal to continue and slid a second finger beside the first. It burnt slightly but noting that wasn't quickly forgotten and he continued to press back against them.

His head fell onto the work surface as he cried out involuntarily as House brushed against what he assumed to be his prostate. House's mouth moved from his balls and travelled over his thigh, across his ass and trailed up his back. All the time he was thrusting into Wilson at a slow, controlled speed... and hitting his prostate each time.

Wilson tried thrusting back more quickly but House's free hand held his hips still as he inserted a third finger. It burnt more than the second had but not enough to make he decide to back out now. The pain was more than made up for anyway as House reached around him to grab his cock.

Wilson could have cried with relief, with the way the kitchen island was designed there was no way for him to rub himself against it and get some friction. House's hand was welcome and he thought he might have conveyed that, with many pleases and mores.

He didn't notice House preparing himself until he was pulling his fingers free, much to Wilson's disgruntlement. He quickly calm as House positioned himself at Wilson's entrance and waited for a sign of consent from the younger man.

Wilson was grateful for the pause, it gave him a last minute chance to think this through.

It wasn't a hard choice in the end. House would still stop at any given moment and so far hadn't done a single thing Wilson hadn't enjoyed thoroughly. He wasn't about to deny himself pleasure just because he hadn't tried it before and as much as no one would believe it, House was the best person to try something like this with.

"Are you going to stand there all night, or fuck me already?" Wilson shot over his shoulder, grinning down at the work surface.

He heard House chuckle softly before thrusting all the way in. Wilson gasped and felt all his muscles tense, for a few long seconds it was too much. It wasn't even so much the pain, although it was there, it just felt too intense to handle until it diminished enough for Wilson to catch his breath and sag onto the counter.

He could hear House panting behind him, feel the breath across the back of his neck as he lent in to kiss the tender flesh at the back. Wilson nodded once he thought he was recovered enough, surprised House had waited as patiently as he had.

He groaned deeply, stars and spots flashing across his eyes and sending the most delicious signals to his aching erection as House pushed further in, instead of pulling out like Wilson had expected. Through the fogging pleasure cloying to his mind, Wilson couldn't help wondering if it was just an illusion – House seeming bigger just because he was inside Wilson – or if House really was hung as mammothly as he felt.

Wilson's hips push backward at House after a few more seconds. He decided to change his earlier thought. A finger up his rectum was not the strangest thing he had ever felt – this was. It still wasn't bad though. Far from, but with the way House was already pressing on his prostate it promised to get even better – which was definitely worth strange. Hell, everything about his friendship with House was strange.

Wilson let himself get lost in the feeling of what was happening, it was different from what he was used to. The pleasure was building up as he would expect but instead of it focusing on his cock and balls in was growing from somewhere inside him. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer as an overly loud moan escaped. House's hand moved to wrap around his cock, mouth moving to hungrily kiss the skin of Wilson's shoulder. Wilson felt himself start to come, just as House's hand tightened around the base of his erection and he sank his teeth into Wilson's shoulder.

Wilson jerked and shuddered with a hoarse cry as he was denied orgasm. House sped up what had previously been a relatively slow speed and thrust deeply with each one. The pleasure Wilson had been feeling hadn't been diminished in the slightest and he found it quickly growing as House thrust into him.

The bite of the wood into his hips sent sparks through him, which left him wanting ore instead of less and through it all – House's lips in constant motion against his skin, murmuring almost too quietly to hear. Words of cursed praise, meaningless outside of the simple sound of his voice as Wilson felt himself once again on the verge of coming.

House groaned and swiped his thumb across the head of Wilson's cock and stifled his scream by biting into Wilson's shoulder again. The feel of House's teeth in his shoulder for a second time was enough to send Wilson into his own delayed orgasm, back arching as the world blurred...

Wilson woke up with a groan, it was bright, which meant it was late.

Oh shit. He was late for work! He had several appointments that morning... didn't he? He'd have to get to the hospital and re-arrange what he could and apologise. A lot.

He jumped up and grabbed a set of clothes out of the wardrobe as he pulled the sheets straight on the bed. It wasn't until he had showered and dried his hair that he suddenly wondered ho he had got from the kitchen to his bedroom. He didn't remember anything after... he had sex with House.

He'd forgotten – or hadn't remembered yet – that he had sex with House last night. Gay sex. With House.

He frowned at his reflection in the mirror as he thought through what had happened. Obviously House had put him to bed, how he'd managed was still a mystery though.

What now? Did House want a relationship? Did Wilson? He decided he wouldn't be averse to the idea. What if House didn't? Wilson would be fine with that too, it wasn't the first time House had tried something on the spur of the moment then decided it wasn't 'interesting' enough.

He would just have to stick to his original plan. Wait and see what happens, then pick up the pieces.

If nothing else, Wilson definitely got some amazing sex out of it and nothing as trifling was going to ruin his relationship with House. They'd out lasted too much to be split by a little mutual pleasure. House would say it was illogical.

With that in mind he more calmly continued getting dressed, he was still late but by now a few minutes extra wouldn't make much difference.

House nodded at him in the kitchen, apparently only recently risen too and only just starting his first cup of coffee. He knew from experience not to try talking to House until he had at least finished the first, if not the second. House handed him a mug with a grunt, Wilson accepted with a grunt of his own. Despite common belief, Wilson was no more of a morning person than House.

"Thought we might try that new place instead of takeaway tonight." House said towards the end of his mug of coffee, before adding, "Getting bored of pizza."

Wilson nodded and agree, even as he hid a smile. For House, this was almost romantic but then it could also just be two mates going out for a meal like they had hundreds of times before. Wilson opened his mouth to ask what exactly House wanted in a relationship – if that was even what he wanted – only for House to kiss him before he could.

House's lips left Wilson's almost before he could register them being there. It was enough, though. It told him that House did want this, whatever this was. If he hadn't, he would have filled the silence with a joke – not a kiss.

"House. I'm late for work. You are too. Not that you ever care." Wilson grumbled and half heartedly pushed at House as he undid his tie and shirt buttons.

"No you're not." House muttered pressing butterfly kisses against Wilson's neck.

"Maybe not if you're Greg House but I'm not. I'm James Wilson and I go to work for eight at the latest, every morning and it's definitely after eight." Wilson protested but didn't push House away.

"Guess that makes you Greg for the day. I called Mommy and got us the day off." House grinned, pulling back to kiss Wilson once more before fetching more coffee.

Wilson stared after House's back but refrained from asking what House had told her. He had the distinct impression he didn't want to know.

Still, a day off did sound good. He'd been spreading himself too thin recently he realised.

"Why?" Wilson asked, not entirely sure what answer he was looking for.

House turn with his mug of coffee and just stared for a while, Wilson – more than used to the staring thing – waited calmly. The fact that House hadn't waved the question away or left the room meant he would probably answer... with enough patience.

"Well, I had to find some way of clearing some space in your diary." House grinned and all of a sudden, Wilson got the impression that House had more to do with the whole arrangement than just making a bid.

"House..?" he started suspiciously, that sounded just a little too much like the truth to just be an off hand comment.

A snarky comment like that about his overly filled calender could only mean that House thought it too full. Why would he, though? Wilson didn't think he had mentioned his patient load almost doubling in the last fortnight and he had been returning to their apartment at relatively normal hours. He hadn't changed any of his habits, as far as he knew, so how had House found out? Even just sniffing through Wilson's office, it shouldn't have been particularly obvious.

"Your aural fixation." House whispered nonsensically as he stepped closer to Wilson and wrapped his free arm around him, the other hand still occupied with delivering caffeine to House's system.

It took several seconds to realise what House meant. Apparently he had been sold in an auction just because his best friend had noticed him chewing on the end of his pen last week – something he only ever did while feeling stressed – and decided he need a break.

He wasn't entirely sure what House wanted – aside from the obvious. There had to be more behind the older man's reasoning than just 'sex'. Then again, it was House.

House, who wanted sex and more. House who had found away to 'buy' him a full night and who had been worried about him working too much. Even if he would never admit to anything but wanting a quick fuck.

None of which actually changed anything. Life would continue as it always had.

House would pull pranks, Wilson would retaliate. House would do something more insane than usual, Wilson would help sort it out. House would do unexpected and Wilson... Wilson would stay prepared for the worst and ready for whatever House decided to throw his way next.

"Perhaps you should put it to use?" Wilson quirked an eyebrow.

Life with House – while never boring – always had been and hopefully always would be... just a waiting game.

**End.**


End file.
